nostradamusfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Progetto Blue Book
Il Project Blue Book (letteralmente in italiano: «Progetto Libro Blu») fu l'ultimo di una serie di studi sistematici condotti dell'aeronautica militare statunitense (USAF), tra il 1947 e il 1969, sugli avvistamenti di oggetti volanti non identificati (UFO) nel territorio statunitense e in buona parte delle Americhe e dell'Europa. Lo scopo delle indagini era quello di determinare se gli UFO costituissero una minaccia per la sicurezza nazionale degli Stati Uniti e, in subordine, di classificare e analizzare scientificamente tutti i dati raccolti dall'aeronautica statunitense sul fenomeno. Avviato nel 1951, il progetto Blue Book venne formalmente concluso il 17 dicembre 1969 dopo aver indagato 12 618 casi di avvistamento, 701 dei quali (poco più del 5%) rimasero classificati come "non identificati".USAF Fact Sheet 95-03: Unidentified Flying Objects and Air Force Project Blue Book, USAF, giugno 1995. La decisione di interrompere il progetto maturò in seguito alla pubblicazione del rapporto conclusivo (intitolato "Scientific Study of Unidentified Flying Objects", ma più noto come ''Rapporto Condon'') di uno studio sugli UFO condotto - tra il 1966 e il 1968 - dall'Università del Colorado sotto la direzione del fisico nucleare statunitense Edward Condon. Il rapporto Condon aveva concluso che 21 anni di studi sugli UFO non avevano prodotto nulla di rilevante dal punto di vista scientifico. «Our general conclusion is that nothing has come from the study of UFOs in the past 21 years that has added to scientific knowledge» (Edward Condon. Section I - Conclusions and Recommendations, Scientific Study of Unidentified Flying Objects, Università del Colorado, 1968). Le conclusioni dell'USAF, al termine del Progetto Blue Book, furono che gli UFO non costituivano una minaccia per la sicurezza degli Stati Uniti e che gli avvistamenti classificati come "non identificati" non mostravano alcuna evidenza di sviluppo tecnologico e principi sconosciuti alla scienza moderna, né prova di essere veicoli extraterrestri. Il progetto L'USAF aveva seguito il fenomeno degli avvistamenti UFO a partire dal 1947U.S. Air Force Fact Sheet - UNIDENTIFIED FLYING OBJECTS AND AIR FORCE PROJECT BLUE BOOK (sito Air Force), attraverso i successivi Project Sign, Project Grudge, Project Twinkle e Project Blue Book. I dati classificati dal Blue Book sarebbero stati deposti in un rapporto denominato Grudge/Blue Book. Uno dei consulenti scientifici più noti del progetto fu l'astrofisico ed ufologo statunitense Josef Allen Hynek, ritenuto in seguito uno dei maggiori esponenti dell'approccio scientifico ai fenomeni UFO, ed autore, tra l'altro, della celebre classificazione tipologica degli incontri ravvicinati (classificazione Hynek). Le attività del Blue Book furono chiuse formalmente il 30 gennaio 1970. In sintesi, questo progetto ha analizzato 12.618 avvistamenti anomali nei cieli del mondo, di cui a 701 non è stata fornita una spiegazione. Risultati I risultati finali del Progetto Blue Book sono stati: * Nessuno degli UFO riportati, analizzati e valutati da parte dell'aeronautica militare è stato mai un'indicazione della minaccia alla sicurezza nazionale. * Non è stata presentata all'aeronautica militare o scoperta dalla Air Force alcuna prova che avvistamenti classificati come "non identificati" rappresentassero sviluppi tecnologici o principi al di là della gamma delle moderne conoscenze scientifiche. * Non è stato dimostrato che avvistamenti classificati come "non identificati" fossero veicoli extraterrestri. Recentemente una parte degli archivi del Blue Book è stata resa pubblica e consultabile liberamente su internet.www.bluebookarchive.org Il rapporto Condon I dati del progetto confluirono nel cosiddetto rapporto Condon dell'University of Colorado Rapporto Condon, diretta dal fisico Edward Condon, e furono presentate nel dicembre 1968 all'Accademia Nazionale delle Scienze. Il rapporto Condon, intitolato Scientific Study of UFOs (Studio scientifico degli UFO) è assai voluminosol'edizione commerciale edita dalla «Bantam Books» comprende 965 pagine. ma è noto soprattutto per la sua parte iniziale, in cui lo stesso Condon conclude che gli avvistamenti di UFO furono il risultato di: * Una lieve forma di isteria di massa. * Individui che fabbricano tali relazioni per perpetrare un falso o cercare pubblicità. * Individui psicopatologici. * Errori di identificazione di svariati oggetti convenzionali. Critiche Contraddizioni del rapporto Condon Segnato quasi subito al suo stesso interno da forti polemiche circa l'atteggiamento da assumere nei confronti dell'intero problema, le sue conclusioni scettiche sulla rilevanza del problema degli U.F.O. presentano contraddizioni dimostrabili con il contenuto di diverse parti del voluminoso rapporto finale prodotto da coloro stessi che presero parte alle attività progettuali. A dispetto delle conclusioni, infatti, la percentuale di non identificati (30 su 93) è addirittura superiore a quella dei casi che ogni anno lo stesso Progetto Blue Book riteneva di non riuscire a risolvere. Le critiche di Hynek sul progetto Blue Book In quanto unico scienziato coinvolto negli studi sugli UFO del governo degli Stati Uniti dall'inizio alla fine, Hynek poteva offrire una prospettiva unica nei progetti Signs, Grudge e Blue Book. Dopo aver parlato di un promettente inizio potenzialmente utile per la ricerca scientifica, in Hynek crebbe il disincanto sul Blue Book durante la sua occupazione al progetto, e lanciò accuse di indifferenza, incompetenza e ricerca scadente da parte del personale dell'Air Force. Hynek nota che, durante la sua esistenza, i critici hanno soprannominato il Blue Book "The Society for the Explanation of the Uninvestigated" ("La Società per la Spiegazione del Non-Investigato"). J. Allen Hynek; The UFO Experience: A Scientific Inquiry; 1972; Henry Regenery Company, p180 In particolare, in un lungo rapporto datato 7 ottobre 1968 scrisse, tra le altre cose: * A. È possibile concludere che nessuno dei due compiti del Blue Book (secondo il regolamento AFR 80-17), ossia 1: determinare se gli UFO costituiscano una possibile minaccia per gli Stati Uniti e 2: utilizzare dati tecnici e scientifici ottenuti dallo studio dei rapporti UFO, sono stati eseguiti in modo adeguato. * B. Lo staff del Blue Book risulta del tutto inadeguato sia per dimensioni sia per capacità scientifiche a portare a compimento i compiti assegnatigli dal regolamento AFR 80-17. ... * G. La posizione e l'approccio di base del Blue Book sono illogiche ed antiscientifiche, nel senso che è stata adottata un'ipotesi di lavoro che però permea e determina i metodi d'indagine. Si potrebbe mettere il punto sotto forma di teorema: ** Per ogni singolo caso UFO segnalato - se esso è preso in sé trascurandone le correlazioni con altri casi UFO verificatisi in questo ed in altri Paesi - sarà sempre possibile addurre una spiegazione naturale anche se del tutto improbabile qualora si operi soltanto nell'ipotesi che tutti i rapporti UFO, per la stessa natura delle cose, si devono soltanto a cause del tutto note ed accettate. Note Voci correlate * Ufologia * Progetto Sign * Progetto Grudge * Giurì Robertson * Condon Committee * Incidente di Roswell * Majestic 12 * Teoria del complotto sugli UFO * Lista di falsi casi in ufologia Collegamenti esterni ;Siti ufficiali * Archivio del progetto Blue Book consultabile online * Richieste FOIA all'FBI sul tema del progetto Blue Book * Nel sito dell'aeronautica statunitense * Richieste FOIA negli archivi USA ;Punti di vista ufologici * Progetto Blue Book su WikiUFO, UFO-enciclopedia italiana di orientamento scientifico. * http://www.edicolaweb.net/nonsoloufo/nu21_01i.htm * http://www.ufoevidence.org/topics/ProjectBlueBook.htm * http://www.abovetopsecret.com/pages/bluebook.html * Categoria:Ufologia Categoria:United States Air Force